(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices used for connection to a wireless local area network (LAN), and relates particularly to a content processing device connectable to the wireless LAN.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, developments in communication networks have created an environment in which multimedia information, including images, is readily accessible at home and offices via the Internet through various distribution services, as represented by High Definition Television (HDTV) and the like.
In the meantime, there is a worldwide proliferation of wireless LAN products compliant with IEEE 802.11a/b/g that is one of the wireless LAN standards. In addition, IEEE 802.11n, which is expected to enable even faster communication, is now under consideration. Communication with an AV apparatus, such as a TV, connected using a wireless LAN offers such convenience as eliminating the complication of routing the cable in the room and providing greater flexibility of where to place the apparatus.
Conventionally, there have been peripheral component interconnect (PCI) buses, universal serial buses (USBs), and so on as wireless modules that enable connection to the wireless LAN. Using such modules, personal computers (PCs), for example, can perform wireless LAN communication (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-27277 (Patent Reference 1), for example).